Updates
8/2/2015 -Added more roads -Added more sidewalk -Added column outside Ambrose house wall -Added blue house -Added red house (smaller than the other red one) -Added smaller purple house -Added grass -Added gate to ravenwood -Added blocks between towers to shopping district -Added custom shop -Added ice area where custom shop is Note we aren't making everything exact. The custom shop is hexagon thing is instead. We have the custom shop there because it is for our custom world we are making called Frosty 7/30/2015 2 -Added more grass to the left of red house -Added more grass around where lake will be -Fixed grass pointing upwards to be taller than you -Fixed Malistaire's arm 7/30/2015 -Added red house in commons -Added more road -Added more sidealk -Added more of grass around where lake will be -Added Zeke's booth -Added Grass to Zeke's booth -Added Mini wall from Red House to Zeke's booth -Anchored block that was glitching out near tree 7/29/2015 -Added Malistaire in commons The reason i added Malistaire in commons is because we are making the buildings right now so i thought of a good idea and make the Npcs. I know the clothes aren't his it's because i can't make them when i don't have builders club. If anyone wants to take my template i made of his and upload it that would be great. When i get builders club, or someone uploads his clothes for me he will look a lot better. 7/28/2015 -Added finished left tower to shopping district -Added BoomBox for everyone to use The reason we added the boombox is simple. We need time to make all the houses/shops/other buildings. We make the buildings then we add the roads. So this is the part of the game where updates will take longer to come out. 7/27/2015 -Added bricks/parts to fill gap in road -Added Tower template on left side of shopping district gate -Added bricks/parts to fix hole in roof in Ambrose House 7/24/2015 Maintenance Break Over -Added purple house -Added more roads -Added more sidewalks -Added tree -Added Bush -Added 2 lanterns -Added grass where tree is -Removed all bugs -Removed all glitches 7/20/2015 -Added Walk Animation -Added Jump animation -Added Idol Animation -Removed fall out of world bug Note: The animations do not look that good they are just for testing for now 7/15/2015 -Added tower next to Ambrose House -Added Gate next to tower -Added wall along the side of Ambrose House -Fixed gaps between some blocks outside and inside Ambrose House -Removed Chat safety -Removed Admin commands for the admins until 7/17/2015 7/12/2015 -Added part of sidewalk outside Ambrose house -Added new game passes -Added new windows 7/9/2015 -Added rest of wall outside Ambrose House -Added tree so people can look at it -Added gate ways in and out version so people can see -Ambrose House if 65% done all that is left is Gamma's Area Thanks for everyone for helping build so far! 7/8/2015 -Added more of wall outside Ambrose House -Added game passes -Was busy in real life today so didn't do much, there will be a second update for today though 7/7/2015 -Added part of wall outside Ambrose House -Removed blocks hanging inside Ambrose House -Replace blocks sticking up from ground -Replace lamps 7/6/2015 the second update of the day -Added new intro when join -Added wizard city road -Added stuff outside Ambrose house 7/6/2015 -Added outside part of Head Master Ambrose house -Added Wizard City music -Added tiny intro when joined game -Fixed loading screen when teleport 7/5/2015 -Added Head Master Ambrose house -Added loading screen when teleport